


Sweet Tooth

by Nuggsmum



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @devikafernando for my Breaking the Block Contest:“One shot prompt: Jonathan (or Jack) shares his favourite dessert, somewhat reluctantly. If I beg, can it be smutty? ;-)”





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language/smutty smut smut

 

“Mr. Pine. Would you please arrange for some dessert to be sent to my room? I’m in the mood for something…..sweet.” I said, looking over my shoulder at the tall, beautiful night manager as I sauntered towards the grand stair case.  
His left eyebrow shot up. The high slit in my dress allowed the flowy material to billow out, exposing my leg as I stepped onto the first stair.  
He watched me ascend the stairs, his eyes slightly narrowed as he called out quietly, “Certainly, Madam.”  
As soon as I was around the corner, I kicked off the heels that were killing my toes and practically ran the rest of the way to my room. Skidding to a halt in front of my room, I dug around in my little bag for my door key. The bag slipped out of my hand, the contents falling to the floor. I knelt down, trying to scrape all the junk back into my bag as quickly as I could.  
“Allow me, Madam.” Came the smooth velvet voice of Mr. Pine from behind me. I felt my whole body stand at attention. Turning to look at him, I watched him balance a covered tray in one large, capable hand while his other deftly unlocked the door.  
He pushed the door open and looked down at me, still on my knees in front of him. I licked my lips nervously and tried to give him a smile. It died on my lips as he raised an eyebrow and reached out to assist me.  
Standing awkwardly, I was silently berating myself. I had planned this since the first time I had stayed at the hotel, several years ago. I was going to seduce the night manager. I had dressed up, with really nowhere to go, and went to dinner by myself. I stayed out late, just to make sure he would be alone at the counter when I returned. I sighed.  
“In we go, Madam.” He said, looking up and down the deserted hallway. He followed me in and shut the door behind him. He locked it and threw the dead bolt. I stood to the side, fidgeting and watched him warily. I knew I had wanted this, but now I had no idea what I thought I had wanted.  
Mr. Pine placed the tray on the table and set about taking the cover off. A single piece of chocolate cake sat on the plate. He took it off the tray and placed it on the table, a fork already on the plate. He glanced at me and strode over to the bar, grabbing a glass and the bottle of wine that was sitting on the counter. He removed the cork and filled the glass.  
Turing to look at me again, he leaned against the bar, and held out the glass to me. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. He watched me closely, his eyes never leaving my face.  
“Madam, is this not what you ordered?” He asked, a small smile playing at his lips. My mouth felt dry. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak.  
“So full of confidence when you ordered dessert. Are you sure you’re not too full from dinner? A dinner for one.” He said quietly, pushing himself away from the bar, slowly stalking towards me on his long, lean legs. He took a long sip of the wine, stopping in front of me.  
Too close. Far too close.  
“How did you….?” I asked, not able to finish my thought or my sentence, his scent enveloping me, causing me to press my thighs together in need. I decided that not wearing undergarments had been a bad idea.  
He placed his glass against my lips, tilting it slightly so that I sipped from it. His other hand skimmed down my arm, long fingers mingling with mine at my side, stroking against the back of my hand. His sharp blue eyes never left mine.  
Putting down the glass, he turned and cut off a piece of the cake with the fork and brought it to my mouth.  
“Open for me, darling.” He commanded, his voice heavy with double meaning. I silently obeyed, opening my mouth and taking in the sweet cake. I let out a small groan of appreciation. It was good cake.  
“That’s it. Enjoy it. I’m at your service, darling.” He took up another piece of the cake and delivered it to my mouth, pulling the fork back before the cake touched my waiting tongue. I instinctually followed to fork forward, my body bumping into his. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his hard chest.  
Feeling emboldened by his quite obvious desire I felt pressing against my stomach, I leaned into him and wrapped my mouth around the fork. Thinking I had the upper hand when he let out a low growl of need, I was taken by surprise when he quickly dropped the fork on the plate, lifted me and deposited me on the counter of the bar.  
He stepped between my legs, the silky fabric of my dress the only thing between his wandering hand and me. He ran his hands up my legs as he leaned into me and kissed me softly. He ran his tongue lightly along my lips, asking for admission. I sighed into him, granting him access.  
He deepened the kiss, his hands reaching my hips and rounding them to my bottom, pulling me into him. He ground into my core, causing me to pull back from the kiss and moan as he rubbed me in just the right spot.  
Kissing down my neck, he nipped at my collar bone. I wrapped my hands around his biceps, gripping him tight as he kept grinding that sweet spot. I could feel myself building already. He pulled at my dress, ripping the slit even further.  
“My apologies, Madam.” He said, and I almost believed him.  
His eyes not leaving mine, he knelt down in front of me, his lips settling on the soft skin to the side of my knee. He kiss me gently, his eyes closing slowly as if he were the one that was feeling the pleasure. He continued, trailing his lips up my inner thigh. Locking eyes with me again, he opened his mouth and nipped at me, my legs attempting to close, but he held me firm.  
Torturously, he continued his ascent up my thigh, kissing and nipping. When I thought I would go mad from want, he eased my suffering by burying his face between my legs. His tongue hungrily sank into my folds, lapping at my already pooling desire. He moaned, his eyes closing as if it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.  
Wrapping his lips around my swollen clit, he flicked it with his tongue, causing my body to jump. I cried out, begging for I don’t know what. Pulling at his hair, looking for something to hold onto I slipped back against the mirrored wall. Seeing me losing my grip on gravity and sanity, he pushed his long finger into me while continuing his tongue’s assault. Stroking me, he added another finger and I broke.  
I felt myself tighten and pulse around his fingers. He continue to lap at my juices until I had rode out the orgasm. Straightening from his kneeling position in front of me, I tried to sit up myself.  
“Mr. Pine, I….” He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled me off the counter, carrying me towards the bed.  
“I think Madam, perhaps we can be on a first name basis. At least behind closed doors.” He said quietly in my ear, making me shiver with anticipation. He wasn’t done.  
Laying me on the bed, he quickly undid his belt and zipper, his pants falling to the floor. He kicked them to the side and pulled me to the edge of the bed, flipping me so I was kneeling, facing away from him. In one fluid motion, he entered me from behind. I gasped and gripped the bed sheets as I felt another orgasm rip through me.  
Long, rhythmic strokes rocked me through the orgasm. He gripped my hips, his fingers digging into me as he pulled me closer with each stroke. Wrapping his arm around my chest, he pulled me up so my back was to his chest, still pounding into me.  
The feel of the fabric of his suit coat grazing against my back as his hand massaged my breast made me bite my lip from screaming his name. I settled for a stifled moan and reached behind me, grabbing a fistful of the coat. Nuzzling his face into my neck I could hear his short gasps of air as he was nearing his climax.  
“Please, Jonathan. Please…” I begged for him to come. I needed him to come. I felt myself building again and I didn’t think I would survive it. His strokes became quicker, one arm tight around my chest, holing me to him, the other, his fingers reaching around me and stroking my insanely sensitive clit.  
“Come with me, darling.” He ground out in my ear, sending me over the edge along with him.  
My body went limp and I would have fallen forward if he hand not been supporting my weight. He gently laid me down on the bed, sitting next to me and catching his breath. His fingers trailed over my hip and down my legs so lightly, I could have imagined they were there.  
“For years, I’ve wanted to do that.” He murmured, bending down and grabbing his pants.. He placed a kiss on my hip, then stood. I watched him from the bed as he got dressed and adjust his clothing, not able to stop the grin on my face.  
“For years you’ve wanted to do what, Mr. Pine?” I asked jokingly “Assist me with my dessert?”  
“Oh, no, darling. That was my dessert. And I don’t usually share it with guests.” He said as he walked over and placed the plate and remaining cake back on the tray, covering it. He came back to the bed and leaned over me, kissing me deeply.  
“Good night, darling. Will you require a wake up call? I can arrange for it personally.” He stood and retrieved the tray. Striding to the door, he looked at me for my answer.  
“I think, Mr. Pine, that I would like to request the turn down service again tomorrow night. As well as breakfast in bed for the remainder of my stay.” I tried to keep my voice calm and as sexy as I could must from my near pleasure coma.  
“As you wish, Madam.” He grinned at me and let himself out of my room.  
With the cake.  



End file.
